


缚

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 普若独哨向！
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	缚

**Author's Note:**

> 🥨这是俺写的第一篇文！纪念一下🥺  
> 🥨我流哨向  
> 🥨是若独 看不太出来就是了

塔把他关进封闭的静音室，室内昏暗得只有一束微弱的光打在他的侧脸。他的瞳色因痛苦而变成紫红色，他的喉咙发出破旧机车的轰鸣声。蚂蚁噬咬般的肉体痛苦让他把自己抓搔到皮开肉绽，静音室内舒缓的白噪音此刻却在他耳中爆炸绽开，裂扯着他的听觉神经。  
他在冰冷的角落蜷缩发抖，口中机械地喃喃着，  
“west…我的west…”

路德维希刚打开基尔伯特的房间门就被对方攥起衣领摁在墙上。他尝试用向导素使对方暂时冷静下来，但面对失控的哨兵仅靠精神力量也只是杯水车薪。  
“哥…哥哥 放开我” 衣领被攥紧的紧绷感让路德维希喘不过气，就算是战时作为作战单位的他也被失控的哨兵钳制得无法动弹。  
路德维希从来没有在战场以外的地方见到过这样的他——双瞳浸满了快要凝固的污血，像是刚从斗兽场战败而归的困兽。

“冷静下来。”  
路德维希略带命令语气的低语并没有让基尔伯特冷静下来，反而更激怒了对方  
“冷静！你叫我冷静！我现在的状况你认为仅凭你的精神力量就能抚慰我吗？我亲爱的阿西” 基尔伯特将他的头猛得抬起，虎口托住他的下巴，把对方紧闭的双唇强行分开。

舌尖像一往无前的先锋骑士，冲破敌营直捣要害，撬开了他的齿贝，沿着他的口腔内壁胡乱地冲刺。舌苔刺激上颚的感觉让路德维希泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他想挣脱这具将他笼罩在阴影中的躯体。但向导的本能不允许他这么做，对方是他的哨兵，他该做的就是安抚而不是反抗，况且对方是处于能力过载精神崩溃的状态。

“你在走神” 基尔伯特报复般地咬住路德维希的舌头，把他拉回这场剑拔弩张的战事中来。  
看见路德维希因缺氧而潮红的脸，基尔伯特有些心疼，便松开嘴唇，用左手把弟弟的手腕举过头顶摁在墙上。

“基尔伯特!我是来安抚你的 不是……”  
没等路德维希话说完，基尔伯特就坏心眼地将手指伸进对方的口中，搅动他的舌头。  
“不愧是本大爷的弟弟，现在都会直呼本大爷的名字了”  
路德维希像犯错被抓住的小孩，难为情地别过头。基尔伯特却将他的头扳正，让他正视自己。  
“阿西，看着我，你说你不是来干什么的？不是来做我身下待宰的羔羊吗？” 基尔伯特像是被自己说的话逗乐了，轻笑了几声。他俯身轻舔路德维希的耳廓，用塞壬般的声音在他耳边说了句  
“难道圣所没有教你 肉体结合才能安抚像我一样受重伤的哨兵吗？”


End file.
